


Potential Threat

by Gravytrain101



Series: One-Sided [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, First Kiss, Plan, Walk, cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Danny has had enough of Phillip. He's starting to freak him out with little things. He needs to figure out a way to get out of here. The only way to get out of here is to get to town, but there's no way Phillip will take him to town unless it's an emergency. That's when the wheels start turning, Danny starts to come up with a plan to get out of here or at least get a message to Steve.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Phillip Johnson
Series: One-Sided [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003935
Kudos: 19





	Potential Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy! I hope to have the rest of the series up very soon!

Danny’s POV:   
The first thing I did when I woke up was take a shower. Knowing that Phillip held me all night makes me uncomfortable. I know I can’t wash it off but a shower would help me feel better. 

Once I was done with my shower and changed into my clothes for the day, I knew I had to go downstairs. I would rather hide up here until Steve found me but I know that wouldn’t make Phillip happy, and I need to keep him happy. 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Phillip said once he saw me at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Morning,” I said as I walked into the living room to find him sitting on the couch with a bunch of guns, “What are you doing? What are those for?” 

“I’m just cleaning them,” he answered as he went around the couch to stand in front of me, “I need something to help me hunt for food don’t I?” 

“Hunt? Can’t we just use the grocery store that’s in town?” I asked. 

“We’ll use it if I can’t catch anything. I haven’t been hunting in ages, I just want to see if I can still do it,” he explained as he put his hand on my arm, “Are you hungry? Do you want breakfast?” 

“Sure,” I said as I turned towards the kitchen, “Can I make us breakfast?” 

“Of course,” he said as he gave me a big smile. 

“Are omelettes okay?” I asked as I walked towards the kitchen. 

“Perfect!” he answered from the living room. 

“Okay,” I sighed as I started to search the kitchen for the equipment and ingredients I needed. 

I started to chop up the ingredients to go on the inside of the omelette but I couldn’t get those guns out of my head. We have a perfectly good grocery store to get our food from, why do we need those? He has a rifle, shotgun, and a pistol. None of those are needed in my opinion. 

What if he hurts someone? He could hurt me. He could also hurt himself which wouldn’t help me out because I wouldn’t know how to get out of here. What if he plans on doing more than hunting with these guns? 

“Ow! Dammit!” I exclaimed as I cut my finger because I got too distracted with my thoughts. 

“Danny?” Phillip asked as he ran in, “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” I sighed as I went to the sink to rinse my hand off, “Just cut myself. I’m a bit rusty at this I guess.” 

“Sit down, I’ll go get the first aid kit,” he told me before he ran off. 

Of course he has a first aid kit here. Why wouldn’t he? I grabbed a paper towel and used it to soak up the blood while I waited for him to return. 

“Here we go,” he mumbled as he set the kit on the counter by me, “Let me see it first so I know how much bandage to grab.” 

“It’s not that big,” I said as I pulled away the towel to show him quickly. 

“Okay. We’ll have you good and ready to go in no time,” he told me before he leaned in and kissed me. 

He kissed me! On the lips! I had to hold myself back from wiping my mouth. I didn’t expect him to do that, especially not now. Who kisses someone else while they're bleeding? I would definitely not be in the mood, or get in the mood, if I’m bleeding. I hope to god we’re only going to be kissing and not do anything more. Ew! He threw me off guard now. I was just about to eat! I’m not that hungry now though but I should eat something or else he’ll get suspicious. 

“There you are,” he announced once he was done wrapping my finger. 

“Thanks,” I said before I turned to continue making breakfast. 

“Do you need help making breakfast?” he asked as he threw away the scraps from the bandage. 

“No, I got it. I’ll let you know when it’s done,” I answered. 

“Alright,” he said before he left to go put the first aid kit away. 

I continued to make breakfast and made sure I concentrated on anything else that involved a knife. I plated our food, grabbed silverware, and got us each something to drink before I called Phillip in. 

“This is amazing! Thank you baby,” he said once he took a bite. 

“You’re welcome,” I told him as I took a small bite of mine. 

“So,” he said between chewing, “What do you want to do today?” 

“I thought I’d take a walk around the property. I’d like to familiarize myself with my surroundings,” I told him, “Is that okay? Are there trails in the woods around us?” 

“There aren’t any trails in the woods,” he responded, “I’ll go with you after breakfast to make sure you don’t get lost.” 

“Great,” I said, hoping I didn’t sound annoyed or sarcastic. 

We finished the rest of our meal in silence. Phillip took care of the dishes while I put on my shoes and grabbed my coat in case it got cold. I turned to ask Phillip if he was ready and he was standing behind me zipping up his coat. I could’ve sworn he was just by the sink, what the hell? 

“Ready?” he asked. 

“Yup,” I answered as he moved past me to open the door. 

He wrapped his arm around my waist as soon as I met him at the bottom of the stairs. I didn’t say anything, I just let him walk us to the woods with his arm around me. 

I didn’t want to seem like I hated him having his hands on me so I wrapped my arm around his waist too. As I was adjusting my grip, my arm bumped into something hard that was shoved into his waistline. It took a second before I realized what it was… he brought his pistol with him! I can’t think about this right now. 

I need to come up with a plan to get out of here. I am really starting to worry about whether or not I’m going to get out of this. Steve doesn’t even know where I am. No one does. If I could just get to town I could borrow a phone and call Steve. How am I going to get a hold of a phone without Phillip seeing me? 

The only way is if we have to get to town in an emergency. That would involve a hospital trip. I don’t want to purposely hurt myself, or Phillip, just to get us to town. Wait a minute. I know exactly how I can get us to town in a way that won’t hurt so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Let me know what you think of it down below!


End file.
